Green GruntFire emblem vers
by The Trisket
Summary: .Is excat same story.This story is gonna be double posted into two categories for it is a mixture with fire emblem and Kirby games with kirby charactors . A Waddle is a Swordsman with a tragic mission.


Green Grunt

Chapter one

""W" is for Waddle, "D" is for Dee!"

There once was a Waddle Dee owned by a man named Trisket. This Waddle Dee was special for he was green which in the the world of Dees Is an odd color to be, Being a trained pet his name was Grunt. Grunt never asked much but his meal every day(a couple of apples from the tree outside). Trisket was a warrior and so he train his Waddle Dee to use a sword and wear a cape that was golden in color.

All day they would spare and he would never lose to his Waddle Dee but the Dee did progress in hi abilities as a swordsman. When the war came Grunt was allowed to use the tree when he pleased yet he still stuck to his old diet only three apples a day at dawn. The war past and Trisket returned but was never the same he was wounded there.

He was dieing but he couldn't bring himself to tell Grunt such a horrible thing. He told Grunt that he must become a knight n he must take a letter to the king and have him read it no matter the cost. He must retain from evil that had taken over the land unlike the monsters that had been there before for great magic was at hand now there were deranged mutants everywhere except in towns which had guards guarding them contently.

Once more they spared and unlike before Trisket lost the match. You are ready Trisket said, You must go now the demons are coming the king must get this soon or he will surely parish.

Chapter two

"First Steps"

As Grunt Left he took his newly Forged Blade with the Emblem of a Apple on it in remembrance of his times with Trisket, his cape now having an emblem as well was stiched in silk with an another apple on it as well. He ran out the door cape blowing in the wind as he dashed into the woods he thought only of his mission with the letter in an envelope in his pocket he dash around and in between trees.

Threw the bushs til it was dark. Unaware the demons were at Trisket's door ready to devour him alive. He ran into the night but this night was a night of rememberance only because it was his first step to a victory to behold. He stoped about half way into the forest. It was dead dark and he heard for the second time the techniqe he was told to never use the ancient power withen every swordsmen it was dark magic.

He heard demons squel in pain as Trisket was slaying them one by one. He heard many crys not all demon ones either at times he wanted to go back but the mission was his first and he mustn't fail it. So hearing Trisket's Cry he yelled back Are you alright master. Trisket heard him even over the monsters screachs.

Trisket yells stop loitering in the forest you should be past the river by now leave now or you are of no use to me anymore! Grunt knew he was lying but he knew why he must be going so he quickly moved threw those woods. Half the demons heard Grunt and started following him. Trisket notices this and must use the one spell his sword could do that would make them slow down and lose the trail he Raises his sword high into the air.

The air started moving around him franticly, as the air created a small tornado around him it caught on fire. Knowing this spell would kill him he yelled goodbye to Grunt. Grunt hears but doesn't answer because he doesn't know what Trisket is saying it for he assumes he just was saying a casuel goodbye but this was forever.

Trisket's sword is burning a greenish acid like color. It turns to acid right before he slams it into the ground as acid hits the demons they all sweill in agony as they die a slow and painful death. But this deathblow comes with a price its the users life. Trisket turns into pure acid for three agonizing seconds then he shatters and explodes all over everywhere around him for a mile radius there is nothing but a burnt indent of what was.

Grunt finally escapes the woods only to be comfronted by a scout demon He quickly dives at him disembouling his head. As black blood taints the rivers water Grunt dashes threw it.

Chapter3

Coming soon...


End file.
